When Pan and Bra met Gotenks
by Suffering Angel
Summary: what happens when two girls meet their fused relatives? a headache for the two once-chibis! pointlessness guaranteed.


I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT.

A/N: this is silly. I don't know what made me write it. It's rather fluffy, so I wonder what I took that made me write it. Well, enjoy. The title's self explanatory ^^;;;

**When Pan and Bra met Gotenks**

****

****

Two small figures crept between the trees of the forest.

"Are you sure that's where they said they'd be?"

The bluette asked worriedly, unease in the wild.

"Positive!"

The shorter replied.

"I heard mom and dad talk about it. Plus, they specifically told me to stay away from here."

Seeing her companion was hesitant, the shorter figure crossed her arms and pouted.

"Don't you want to train?! Or don't you want your dad proud of you?"

It was the bluette's turn to pout.

"I do! Come on, Pan, let's find 'em!"

The Son girl giggled.

"Ok, Bra. I feel a strong Ki nearby. It has to be them!"

The two girls ran across the forest, finally finding the spot.

"Let's see… charred ground, fallen trees, smoke. Yep, they were here. Uncle Goten! Trunks! Where are you?!"

Bra looked around.

"Pan, there's only one energy signal. Too high to be either of them. Maybe we were wrong…"

An energy blast hitting the ground in front of her stopped the girl in mid sentence.

"Bra, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just…"

Looking up, Bra's eyes widened.

"Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…"

Pan raised an eyebrow, hands on thighs. 

"What's wrong, girl? You're paler than a ghost!"

"Be, be be be, behind you!"

Pan turned around, and looked up. Right in front of her stood a young man, wearing baggy white pants and an odd vest, no shirt. His hair was unique, a mix of black of purple. His arms were crossed and eyebrows raised. Pan gulped. This up close, his power made her want to wet herself. Bra squeaked. 

"What are you doing here?"

His voice sounded… familiar. Painfully so, yet so foreign at the same time. Trying to swallow her fear, Pan straightened herself.

"We… came looking for our friends. Who are you?!"

With a smile, the stranger patted her head.

"Squirt. Cute."

The girl felt her anger boil.

"Who do you think you are, you overgrown bully! Why, I oughtta…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Pan was pushed away by a starry eyed Bra.

"Please, sir, forgive my friend, she just lacks certain types of… world views."

She hugged him, rubbing her cheek against his chest. Pan sighed. The stranger blinked.

"Bra, let go of me."

This only made the situation worse.

"YOU KNOW MY NAME! We're meant to be together!"

The stranger almost seemed afraid.

"We don't know your name."

Pan said, trying to help get Bra away from him.

"It's Gotenks."

Pan felt like hitting herself. Why is that name so familiar?!

"Gotenks… what a cool name…"

Bra sighed dreamily as Pan finally got her away from Gotenks.

"We're sorry we disturbed you, Gotenks."

"It's all right, Pan."

'How did he know my name, too?'

Bra squealed some more.

"He knows both our names! We were meant to meet here!"

Both other present sweatdropped. Pan cleared her throat.

"How come we never met you before?"

"I don't go out much."

"I bet you could've won the Tenkaichi Bodukai with one hand tied behind your back!"

A slight blush crept to his face.

"Well, I donno…"

"Wanna spar?"

Pan asked before she could understand what she said. Gotenks looked interested. Bra seemed a bit jealous.

'He's mine, mine! How dare she!'

"Sure, why not. But don't blame me when you get hurt."

Gotenks took to the air with a smirk, and Pan felt the blood rush to her face.

"Ooooo, I'll show him!"

Bra laughed so hard she was brought to tears, as less than 5 minutes later, Pan crash landed head first. Gotenks landed near her and offered her a Senzu Bean with a warm, caring smile.

"Sorry."

She took the Bean, grumbling.

"You sure showed him! Ha ha ha!"

Pan was about to explode, but there was this warm smile on Gotenks's face that was contagious.

"Your smile is so adorable!"

Again, star-eye-Bra said, pushing Pan away. Gotenks still smiled, only with slight amusement.

"Shouldn't you girls go on home? Look for those 'friends' you mentioned earlier?"

Pan smacked herself.

"That's right! We should go home, Trunks and Goten are probably back by now. Mom'll kill me! Come on, Bra!"

The bluette held onto Gotenks again.

"No! We have just met! Our love cannot grow like this!"

With mutual effort, Pan got Bra off of Gotenks. 

"Maybe we could meet again, my love."

"Come here, you!"

The two girls took off to the air. Bra was on the verge of tears.

"My love… my love!..."

Pan sighed.

"come on, he didn't even look at you!"

"Because he spent all his time with… you…"

Both's eyes widened, but for different reasons. Bra with realization and tease; Pan with shock.

"YOU LIKE HIM TOO!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do…"

A flesh of light came from the woods.

"What do you think that was?!"

Pan asked worriedly.

"He's probably training, you saw how strong he is."

Bra said dreamily.

"I guess…"

"And you do."

"Huh?"

"Like him."

Irritation getting the better of her, Pan smirked.

"I'll remember to invite you to the wedding."

Bra paled.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!"

Where one was, now stood two smirking youths.

"Your sister's whacked, Trunks!"

Goten said with a laugh.

"Well, so's your niece! I can't believe she thought she could take us on!"

The two laughed for a while.

"Say, what do you think would've happened if we'd have defused while they were still here?"

Both exchanged scared looks.

"Well, I donno about Pan, but I'd love to see the look on my sister's face, that's for sure!"

With a laugh, the two returned to sparring.

A/N: o.o pointless, I know. R&R


End file.
